CPTC game dev - the final frontier design document Wiki
  =High Concept= High Concept Statement The Phoenix crew, a part of a Earth colony ship, where they are attacked and crash on an alien world. After crashing on the alien world, crew must gather the broken off pieces of their ship and repair it to make it off the deadly world. PLANET #1 LOG LINE: Crash landing on the alien planet, the crew investigate the area to encounter Cambrinoids and kill them in combat. They search elsewhere to find a village, Brooke, Von and Tracey are hired by a local engineer to steal from the Cambrinoids in exchange for parts. Features Overview Player Motivation Genre/Theme/Setting Science-Fiction, Western with elements of Horror. Core Mechanics License Target Customer Competition Unique Selling Points Target Hardware and Software (Engine) Design Goals Influences Monetization Plan =Story= Story Summary (Log line, 4 Key Points, Summary) Story Outline INTRO An Earth colony ship, "The Manticore," has exit light-speed, entering orbit of the planet "Cryton." Heading towards "Cryton," a fleet of alien ships attack "The Manticore." "The Manticore" try to defend themselves by sending out attack ships. "The Manticore" and almost all the attack ships along with it, except for one. The one ship, "The Phoenix" heads towards "Cryton" in a controlled crash. (CHAPTER 01) CRASH LANDING & THE WELL The small ship, entering the "Cryton" atmosphere, control crashes on the planets surface. Skiting across and breaking through the sand dunes, the ship slowly stops. Within the ship, the captain, Tracey, wakes up from being unconsciousness, having hit her head after the ship got hit. She wakes up, seeing the bridge engulfed in smoke and fire. She gets up and heads through the hall and saves a trapped crew member and carries them to the docking bay, where the other surviving crew members are trying to force their way out. Breaking open the docking door, they exit the ship and enter the hot, dry, desert wasteland. (CHAPTER 02) S Story Script Cut Scenes Dialogue Trees Other Cinematics Sub Plots SIDE-QUESTS: At least MOST of the side-quest in the game must contribute to the main goal. The main goal being to repair the ship and leave. For this, the side-quests must either be about getting money to buy parts, finding parts; such as ones from the space station that had crashed and are somewhere either in the desert or the market place. Also, along with these side-quests, they need to also contribute to character growth or exploration. Not all side-quest need to be strictly related to the main narrative. We could have a couple of side-quests just for character purposes, but only a few. SIDE-QUEST - '''REQUIREMENTS (with exceptions): * Contribute to main story line, i.e. repair the ship and leave * Getting money to buy parts * Finding parts * Some side-quests can veer away from the main story line * Learning about the world * Learning about or developing the characters Characters Concept Art Profiles 'TRACEY (Mid-Late 20s) (Captain)' WANTS: To make her family proud by preserving the respect and legacy her family's name holds by saving what remains of humanity. NEEDS: To have confidence in herself without the pressure of her families acceptance BACKSTORY: A part of a respected family lineage of pilots and engineers, Tracey was raised with high expectations. But she never feels she could meet their expectations. When becoming a member of the colony ship, she was immediately given a captain’s position of a small ship. PERSONALITY: GOOD - CHAOTIC-GOOD EXTROVERTED * Passive * Strong-willed, but * is weakened by her self-doubt * Warm-hearted * Trusting * Persistent * Kind of stubborn BELIEF SYSTEM – Claims Christian, but is Agnostic FAVORITE COLOR – BLUE. It reminds her of the ocean and clear blue sky that she would stare off at back on Earth. KEY CHARACTERISTICS: * She is often quiet about herself and past, keeping to herself, but will speak out at crucial moments * Passive, not wanting to force someone or act aggressively * towards them. But she will act when tensions are high * Trusting of others, thinking/hoping that as long as she can trust them, they can trust her * Kind to others, even if they don’t show or feel the same to her * While having good intentions, she isn’t always the best judge of character * She does have a strong will, which plays into her persistence and slight stubbornness, but can often have moments of extreme self-doubt. * Takes time to strategize rather than relying on quick thinking or luck COMBAT CAPABILITIES: STRENGTHS * Supporting role WEAKNESSES: * Tense under pressure Brook (Mid-Late 20s) (GUNNER) WANTS: To leave the group and humanity overall, wishing to live in peace and die alone. NEEDS: To move on from the past to live her life and be happily among others BACKSTORY: Grew up in the countryside during a great war with her small family, including her parents, little brother, and dog. They lived in a small, wooden house near the forest with their small crop. With what little food the crop gave was often stolen by others. At a young age, Brook helped to protect the crops and kill whoever steels from. Later, in her teen years, her family dies of starvation and she is left alone. Soon after, she leaves her home and joins the war, being that they provide food and shelter for those enlisted. After the war, the Earth slowly becomes less and less habitable, humanity leaving to finds habitable worlds out in untraversed space. Brook, applying to one of the colony ships to join, was accepted to be a part of their security teams, (due to her military background). PERSONALITY: CHAOTIC-NEUTRAL INTROVERTED * Somber * Cold, but at times light-hearted * Stubborn and strong willed * Quick-thinking * Selfish * Typically keeps calm and level-headed, but can be easily irritated * Mostly inpatient with others BELIEF SYSTEM – ATHEIST. Doesn’t believe that a god that coordinates the destiny of all. It is nature that dictates all, the strong survive by praying on the weak while the weak likewise do whatever they can to survive. It was only by chance that her weak family was going to die and that she lived. She and her sibling would give most of the food while parents ate very little, but she was stronger than her little brother. FAVORITE COLOR – RED. She thinks of the beautiful sunsets that she loved and reminds her of the warmness of a fire; like the fireplace her family had in their house, where she would sit in front of it and watches it, the embers floating up the chimney. RACE - WHITE KEY CHARACTERISTICS: * Little to no trust for other people, preferring to keep to herself. * Will rely more on herself rather than others, seeing others as unreliable. * Thinks very little of others, often assuming their intentions and/or personalities. And is very * Judgmental of others. * Will never waste material and especially food. Often always having food on hand. COMBAT CAPABILITIES: STRENGTHS * Close-range hand * Hand to hand combat and close to mid-range weaponry. (Close to mid-range weaponry includes knives, handguns especially, shotguns, etc.) * Lost of stamina. WEAKNESSES: * Long-range combat Vivica (Mid-Late 20s) (Engineer) (SNIPER) (PILOT) WANTS: To use the crew up for all their worth and then find another crew and leave the planet and repeat NEEDS: Trust others and see them as equal BACKSTORY: Growing up in an orphanage with over 100 other kids as the great war was going on, Vivica struggled to survive at an early age. Due to her small size, she would be picked on by other kids and would be last getting food. Eventually, she started to convince and manipulate other kids into giving her their food and protecting her. Eventually, she was like a boss to everyone at the orphanage. But as the years went on, the orphanage run lower and lower on food, water, medicine, and other supplies. Vivica, along with her most loyal “friends,” escape the orphanage, surviving off the land and steel from others. During their travels, Vivica became adept to using a rifle, often leading her group from behind them in the distance. As the years went on, food, water, and other supplies were harder to find, their group dwindling in size. While those members were replaced, more would die soon after. Eventually, only Vivica was left. With the war over, she set her mind on joining one of the colony ships; seeing no use in staying on a dying world. She was accepted on the colony ship as a part of the engineering crew. She worked as more of carrying equipment rather than repairing. Though even with a simple job, she would often be able to get others to do more of the work for her. PERSONALITY: CHAOTIC-NEUTRAL '''– BAD''' INTROVERTED * Selfish * Manipulative * Relaxed, level-headed most of the time * Arrogant * Quick-thinking. Act first, consequences later * Can be Patient with others if she thinks they can be useful to her BELIEF SYSTEM – NON-RELIGIOUS. Doesn’t see the point of religion. What she gets is that people create the construct of how the world works and live by that. She just lives without thinking what the point of it all is. FAVORITE COLOR – PURPLE. RACE – BLACK KEY CHARACTERISTICS: * Manipulates others to act to her own benefit. Often getting others to do things for her, whether they are aware of it or it, (preferably unaware). * She often relies on others to do her work. Often in combat, she works from a distance where is more out of danger compared to the others. * She will help others if it benefits her. If the team or team member is about to die/be killed, she will, (depending on the pros & cons), save them from a distance. Her reasons will usually be that they have capabilities that will benefit her or to keep good relations with them or others around her. * Prefers other to do the hard work, while she avoids it and does the easier stuff. She’ll try to get someone else to do more of her work while she does the bare minimum. COMBAT CAPABILITIES: STRENGTHS * Long range rifle or other guns. Often works from a far distance, avoiding close combat. * Psychologically warfare, specifically torture and outsmarting opponents in combat. WEAKNESSES * Close-up combat, poor skills with knives and other close-range weaponry. * Adequate at hand to hand combat, but can easily be overwhelmed by multiple targets. EXAMPLE SCENE: The team encounters what appears to be a vehicle bay door with a dark hallway inside it. Vivica sticking behind the team the whole time before. They hear a group of enemies hidden within the darkness of the hallway. The team decides to enter through the bay doors into the dark hallway. Vivica, letting the team enter before her, shuts the bay doors behind them. As the team notices, Vivica acts as though the doors shut themselves. The team heads on forward without her, taking care of the enemies inside. As they do this, she thinks of finding a way around where there wouldn’t be enemies. Finding a way around, she ends up on the other side of the hallway. Seeing the group fighting off the remaining enemies, she stands by. It isn’t until she sees that one of the team members is struggling that she decides to take help. She sees that she’ll only survive if she has a large group with her, and doesn’t want to take the chance of either weakening the group. She also doesn’t want the team to think negatively of her or catch on to her plans, wanting to sustain the trust of the team until she doesn’t need them. When the team catches up with her, she’ll lie and act as though she had just made it in time by chance. Von (AKA SE-94) (the Mid-Late 20s) (TECH. SPECIALIST) (PILOT) WANTS: Repair the ship and leave the planet, as ordered NEEDS: To feel alive and have others who value him as another living being BACKSTORY: After a severe accident, Von was surgically implanted with machine parts as replacements for the limbs and organs that were damaged beyond repair. He remembers very little of his past, due to his brain being damaged in the accident. Plus, with all the machinery processing running through his mind, he tends to forget who or what he is. PERSONALITY: NEUTRAL – GOOD EXTROVERTED * Passive * Quick * Calculative * Intelligent * Self-reflective * Philosophical BELIEF SYSTEM – BUDDHIST. He’s adopted it for can continue to reconnect and regain the spiritual side of his humanity. FAVORITE COLOR – GREEN. Reminds him of the life that grew on Earth. RACE '''- '''ASIAN KEY CHARACTERISTICS: * He may at times come off as cold, passiveness with little to no emotion. But is really reliant on others being around him, not wanting to be alone. With others around him, he can be reminded of what he was and want to be. * Being basically half a computer, he takes everything into the calculation. Whether it's in combat or socializing. Sometimes he tries to break away from this and act more on instinct, like most humans do. * Sometimes considers himself more machine than man. This idea, deep inside, makes him scared of himself more and more as the days pass by. His human mind slowly fades away, with only machine left. At some points, he’ll become unconscious while his computer functions will continue as normal. COMBAT CAPABILITIES: STRENGTHS * Working with computers and gadgets, both repairing and creating them * Quick responses to both verbal orders and physical actions WEAKNESSES: * Clint (Early 20s) (ENGINEER): WANTS: To explore the planet, and once he’s done he’ll repair the ship and leave for other planets to explore. NEEDS: Consider what is important for the crew as a whole and its members individually rather than just himself. BACKSTORY: Part of the surviving crew members of the colony ship, working as one of the ships engineers and tech specialists. He never knew what Earth was like, being too young to remember it. His parents, back when was very young, were accepted onto the colony ship as engineers. When he was old enough, he was able to get a job alongside his parents. His small size is very helpful for getting into the small, cramped spaces in the ship. PERSONALITY: GOOD EXTROVERTED * Enthusiastic * Naïve * Curious * Energetic * Selfish * Trusting, he feels that others usually have good intentions BELIEF SYSTEM – Non-religious, Agnostic FAVORITE COLOR – YELLOW. It reminds him of the sparks that torches would make when cutting or melting metal. KEY CHARACTERISTICS: * He’s curious about the worlds within the universe, seeing endless possibilities for worlds out there for him to see. Much more so than the old, cold, metallic ship he calls home. Though this curiosity can often get him into trouble. * Inventive, often thinking what he could make with the material around him. This coming in hand when repairing stuff on the spot. * While he isn’t extremely selfish, he does mostly focus on what he wants to do rather than what others need. COMBAT CAPABILITIES: STRENGTHS * Small Weapons and Bombs WEAKNESSES: * =Game Play= Gameplay Description Summary Core Mechanics Internal Systems Internal Economy Experience Health Magic/Tech Money Travel Other Items Weapons Main-Cast Weapons * Captain - Blunder Single shot pistol * mechanic - shotgun standard shotgun * Gunner - Mini Gun standard mini/machine gun. * Sniper - Sniper rifle 3 barreled sniper rifle * Tech Specialist - Tesla Coil Electric "flame" thrower. * Miscellaneous - Grenade Launcher Typical grenade launcher but with capsules. Items Armor Magic (Items) Player Progression (Leveling Stats) Classes Magic Special Attacks Walkthrough Level Tree Level Maps Locations Concept Art Enemies Side Quests =User Interface= HUD Functional Requirements GUI Objects Menu Flow Chart Assets * Sand Texture * Cactus (3-5 kinds) - Textures for each * Bush (1-3 kinds) - Textures for each * Rocks (3-5 kinds) - Texture for stone * Damaged ground texture * Crashed Ship (Model and Texture) * Ship in Space (Model and Texture) * Space Parallax * Space Battle Enemy (Model and Texture) * Ship Parts (5) Modeled and Textured * Texture for crater walls * Ant Modeled and Textured * Scorpion Modeled and Textured Art (by location) Sound Programming (by mechanic) =Production= Schedule Budget Teams Resources Category:Browse